riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Thalia Grace
}} Thalia Grace - córka Zeusa i śmiertelniczki Beryl Grace, siostra Jasona Grace. Kiedy miała dwanaście lat, podróżowała z Annabeth i Lukiem do Obozu Herosów, jednak poświęciła się, by ocalić przyjaciół, po czym została przemieniona przez ojca w sosnę, dzięki czemu nie umarła. Następnie odzyskała własną postać po zetknięciu się ze Złotym Runem. Obecnie jest porucznikiem Łowczyń Artemidy. Biografia Dzieciństwo Thalia urodziła się 22 grudnia w 1985 roku. Była córką Zeusa i Beryl Grace, pięknej aktorki, która popadła w alkoholizm. Po urodzeniu Thalii Zeus opuścił posiadłość Grace'ów, przez co ucierpiała psychika matki dziewczyny. Kobieta zaczęła zatracać się w alkoholizmie. Miała świadomość, że uwiodła samego Pana Nieba. To ją niszczyło, stała się słaba psychicznie. Gdy Thalia miała 7 lat, bóg wrócił w swej rzymskiej formie. Beryl bardzo się ucieszyła. Thalia zauważyła, że w tej postaci jest bardziej ojcowski i częściej używa łaciny. Wtedy urodził się jej brat Jason, po czym Zeus (wtedy Jupiter) odszedł po raz drugi. Beryl znowu się załamała. Thalia musiała sama zajmować się swoim bratem, bo matka piła. Jednak Thalia nie była przez to smutna, ponieważ bardzo kochała Jasona. Gdy Thalia miała 9 lat, matka wzięła ją i brata na piknik do parku, gdzie wysłała ją do samochodu, ponieważ stwierdziła, że czegoś zapomniała. Dziewczynka nie chciała zostawić brata samego, ponieważ sądziła, że matka może mu coś zrobić. Jednak i tak poszła do auta, ponieważ stwierdziła, że przez kilka minut nic złego nie może się stać. Jednak Beryl Grace pod nieobecność córki oddała dziecko Herze/Junonie, która przekazała Jasona Lupie, wilczycy, która miała go wychować na Rzymianina. Oczywiście Thalia nic o tym nie wiedziała. Gdy wróciła, nie mogła zrozumieć, co stało się z jej bratem. Byłą złą na matkę, twierdziła, że to ona zrobiła jakaś krzywdę Jasonowi. Ucieczka Thalia była załamana po stracie brata, straciła do matki wszelkie ciepłe uczucia i uciekła z domu. Od tej chwili używa swego nazwiska tylko wtedy, kiedy to naprawdę jest konieczne. Po ucieczce, Thalia natknęła się na innego półboga, Luke'a Castellana, syna Hermesa. Zaprzyjaźnili się i połączyli siły, by walczyć z potworami. Gdy Thalia miała 12 lat, a Luke 14, spotkali Annabeth Chase, dzielną siedmioletnią półboginię. Luke był pod wrażeniem jej odwagi, dał jej sztylet i powiedział, że nie zawiedzie jej tak jak jej rodzina. Wkrótce trójka została znaleziona przez satyra imieniem Grover Underwood, który próbował przedostać ich bezpiecznie do Obozu Herosów, ale byli ścigani przez potwory z zaświatów. Bóg Hades wykrył Thalię i był wściekły na Zeusa, że ten nie dotrzymał przysięgi o nie posiadaniu dzieci przez wielką trójkę. Spotkali również Artemidę i jej Łowczynie. Zoe Nightshade przekonywała Thalię, by do nich dołączyła, ale ona odmówiła, opuszczenia Luke'a. Wtedy Zoe powiedziała jej, że Luke kiedyś ją zawiedzie. Gdy dotarli do obozu, zostali zaatakowani przez potwory i Thalia, aby uratować resztę poświęciła swoje życie. Jednak Zeus zlitował się nad córką i aby zapobiec odejścia jej duszy do Hadesu, zamienił ją w sosnę która strzegła wejścia do obozu Herosów. Ponowna zmiana w człowieka Po tym jak Percy, Annabeth i Clarisse zdobyli Złote Runo i powiesili je na sośnie, zadziałało za dobrze i ożywiło Thalię. Osobowość Thalia jest odważną, silną i opiekuńczą dziewczyną, choć czasami potrafi być uparta, dumna tak jak jej ojciec. Lubi wydawać rozkazy i staje się bardzo zła, gdy inni są jej nieposłuszni. Jest lojalna wobec tych, którym ufa i których szanuje. Jest gotowa zaryzykować życie w ich obronie. W przeciwieństwie do innych łowczyń, nie przeszkadza jej towarzystwo płci przeciwnej. Wygląd Thalia ma czarne, krótkie włosy, niesamowicie niebieskie oczy (jaskrawoniebieskie) i piegi rozsypane po twarzy. Jest uważana za bardzo ładną przez innych obozowiczów. Ubiera się w czarne punkowe ubrania, na kurtce nosi przypięte plakietki wielu zespołów. Stylem przypomina trochę punkówkę, a trochę gotkę. Nosi srebrną magiczną bransoletkę, która zmienia się w przerażającą tarczę Egidę. Thalia posiada składany pojemnik z gazem łzawiącym (Percy uważa, że jest przerażający), który zamienia się w elektryczną włócznię. Jako Łowczyni Artemidy, nosi srebrną kurtkę i spodnie kamuflujace. Na włosach ma srebrny diadem, który oznacza, że jest Porucznikiem Łowczyń Artemidy. Posiada również srebrny łuk łowczyni. Zdolności * ADHD - jak każdy półbóg, Thalia ma ADHD. * Dysleksja - mózg Thalii jest przyzwyczajony do starożytnej greki. * Panowanie nad Mgłą - Thalia potrafi panować nad Mgłą. Została nauczona tej sztuki przez Chejrona. Bardzo przydała jej się ta umiejętność w ,,Klątwi Tytana", gdy trafili na nauczycielkę szkoły wojskowej. * Elektrokineza '- jako córka Zeusa może mieć kontrolę nad piorunami i elektrycznością: jest w pewnym stopniu odporna na wszelakie wstrząsy elektryczne, potrafi wysyłać impulsy elektryczne poprzez dotyk oraz wzywać pioruny. * '''Odporność na starzenie się - '''jako łowczyni, Thalia była odporna na starzenie - mogła wytrwać tysiące lat, w ogóle się nie zmieniając (mogła jednak ponieść śmierć w walce). * 'Łucznictwo - 'jako łowczyni, Thalia świetnie strzelała z łuku. * '''Tropienie - '''nauczyła się tego jako łowczyni. * '''Walka nożami '- jednym z ważniejszych atrybutów łowczyń były noże myśliwskie, więc prawdopodobnie Thalia świetnie umie nimi walczyć. * '''Umiejętność rozmowy z dzikimi zwierzętami Ciekawostki *Thalia na ironię ma lęk wysokości, choć jest córką Pana Niebios. *Imię Thalia to także imię jednej z trzech Gracji, stąd imię "Thalia Grace". *Thalia to także imię jednej z muz - muzy komedii. *Ulubiony zespół Thalii to Green Day. *Urodziła się 22 grudnia 1985 r. *Niektórzy fani rysują ją jako para z Lukiem (ThaLuke). *Chociaż we wszystkich częściach ma niebieskie oczy, to w "Złodzieju Pioruna/Morzu Potworów", w śnie Percy'ego są ciemnozielone.Niektórzy twierdzą że to przez to że była drzewem, które w komórkach ma chlorofil który nadaje roślinom zielony kolor. *Ona i Jason mieli wspólną matkę więc to prawdziwe rodzeństwo, ale jedyne takie, w którym jedna osoba jest grecka, a druga rzymska. Ponieważ, ojcem Thalii jest Zeus, a Jasona jego rzymski odpowiednik Jupiter. *Zoe Nightshade powiedziała, że Thalia zawsze miała słabość do chłopców. *W trzeciej części ona, Percy i Grover śmiali się z Zapory Hoovera. W języku angielskim jest to gra słów: dam - zapora, damn - cholera (dam i damn czyta się podobnie). Thalia.jpg Thalia grace by jujubajulia-d4m57xk.png Thalia daughter of zeus by germanmissiles-d4kowa2.png Thalia and luke by moozy6-d6e30ka.png Tumblr static thalia grace by drnightflower-d4rsg1r.jpg Ana luke i thalia.png Thalia grace by w l k-d50prqa.jpg Thalia grace by annabeth590-d37fkyc.jpg Thalia1111.png Thalia by aktigerlily-d5t2ry8.jpg Chibi thalia by blacknina-d5aanaj.jpg Thalia s power by o0 sarcasm 0o-d63x0dw.png Pjato thalia by aminec-d4mrz9h.png Thalia grace by manillalu-d5pv903.jpg Pj thalia grace colored by maygirl96-d4bnzef.jpg Thalia Grace by i like sporks.jpg Thalia grace by w l k-d50prqa.jpg Thalia grace by annabeth590-d37fkyc.jpg Thalia Grace by cola san.jpg Thalia grace by xdjt27xd-d5dkwgh.jpg imagesgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg.jpg Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Greccy herosi Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy" Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Kategoria:Dzieci Wielkiej Trójki Kategoria:Dziewice Kategoria:Łowczynie Artemidy Kategoria:Dzieci Zeusa Kategoria:Postacie z "Morze potworów" Kategoria:Postacie z "Klątwa Tytana" Kategoria:Postacie z "Ostatni Olimpijczyk" Kategoria:Postacie z "Zagubiony Heros" Kategoria:Postacie z "Krew Olimpu" Kategoria:Porucznik Łowczyń Artemidy Kategoria:Postacie z "Archiwum Herosów" Kategoria:Postacie z "Pamiętniki półbogów" Kategoria:Wspomniani Kategoria:Walczący w Bitwie o Manhattan